A Thousand Years
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: Brie Falconer, born Britta Falk, is a 1,081 year old vampire who grew up in the same village as her old best friend/lover, Eric Northman. Now over a thousand years later, Brie has found her way back to her old friend, and everything seems normal and sweet
1. Prologue

**Note, Summary, and, Disclaimer**

**Hey guys! Jane here, and I'm so, so, so, so, so, excited to post this story. I planned it for quite a while and wrote out every detail. I made notes, and basically a whole book/map on my characters past, starting all the way from A.D. years, lol. It was a lot of work, so I'm sure this will be equally rewarding. The story does start in the past, but will jump to the present in no time. **

**I really enjoy this series (The story will be following the show) and can't wait to see where this story goes, and what you all think of it. :)** **Don't forget to review, comment and most of all, enjoy.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and, violence. So basically the shows rating. ;)**

**_P.S. _****Please don't flame. I'd really appreciate it. **

**All Swedish/Norse translations will be given. In the beginning of the story, they are in Sweden. All English is intended to be Swedish. - J**

**Summary:****After being apart for almost a thousand years, Eric is happily surprised with a visit from his old friend, Brie Falconer who had long thought dead. (Will eventually make summary better.)**

**Disclaimer:****As much as I would love to, I sadly, do not own the series, True Blood. I do, however, own my OC, Brie Falconer (Britta Falk – Her original name – She westernizes it to Brie later on), and any other OC's thrown into the story, along with the story line itself, ****_to a certain degree_****. Anything not from the show, have all been fabricated for the purpose of this fic and are ideas owned by me.**

**_P.S. The prologue will have a lemon or two. ;) It's True Blood after all._**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Sweden, Scandinavia - c. Winter, 919 A.D.**

She ran through the trees, flicking her eyes behind her, adrenaline running through her veins. Her breath was coming out in quick, small puffs. She was pushing all her energy as she raced through the forest, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and pursuer.

Something hit her in the back, lightly, but hard enough to make her stumble and fall. She cried out as she did so, landing onto a rather soft bank of snow. She lay there, breathless, looking up at the darkening sky through the almost black trees, and tried to pull herself to her feet.

Someone leapt on her and she let out a small shriek, fighting against him or her as they pinned her arms above her, their own weight too much for her to be able to shift them off. She continued to struggle, only giving up in defeat when her assailant began to laugh.

"Fångas du." Their body shook with their laughter.

"Ingen rättvisa. Du fuskar. Get off of me, you big fool."

The man laughed, kissing her quickly on the lips and rolling over, joining her in snow. "That was fun."

"Anything that involves you defeating me is fun for you, Eric. Let's face it. Thor has blessed you."

Eric grinned from where he lay, his teeth glowing in the darkening sky. "I_ am_ Thor." He laughed, putting his hands up as she went to hit him in the stomach. "Just more realistic."

"Praise the gods, you are irritating. No wonder why your father wants you to go off and get married. You're too unreliable."

Eric's smile dropped slightly, his eyes losing their glimmer. "He just wants me to get married because I am the future king, and he thinks I'm irresponsible…"

She sat up, eyeing him warily. "You _are_ irresponsible, Eric. And you _are_ the future king. You have to start thinking less of yourself and more for our people."

"Father keeps saying that it was unfortunate that we did not make a marriage pact in time." He rambled on aimlessly. "He keeps saying, 'Britta would make the best possible wife for you. But you waited to long, and now she is taken.' It's pathetic, to hear him whine so much."

Britta blinked, squinting to look at him clearly. "You're father does not say that."

"He does, believe me. And didn't you say that your father had been saying the same thing?"

"Well," Britta bit her lip, looking around the forest, loving every minute she got to spend with her prince. "He did. But he hasn't said it as much since I was married to Dagar. He thinks he's a good man, because he's a warrior. But I have no say in it."

"Is Dagar a good man?" Eric looked at her curiously, questioning her about his friend.

"I…" She shook her head, wanting to get off the subject as fast as possible. "We should head back. You know that if we're too late, Dagar will be mad."

Eric watched her expression, his eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes. "You know we have been friends for as long as we have been alive Britta. Dagar may be my friend and man, but you come first. You can tell me anything."

Britta looked at him, her eyes pained but her face blank. "Nothing is wrong Eric. I promise." She looked away from him, not able to meet his eyes.

Eric was silent for a few minutes before nodding, deciding not to keep on questioning her on something she didn't want to talk about. "Alright. Kom. Låt oss gå hem."

She nodded, taking the hand he offered her after he had pulled himself up, only to have him back her into a nearby tree, kissing her harder than she had ever been kissed before. She let out a gasp of surprise, almost frozen in shock, but Eric wasn't about to let her be immobile. He slid her up, so that her legs were able to wrap around his waist, his easy weight and strength able to hold her up, pinned to the tree. Britta grinned, tugging on his lip slightly as she tangled her fingers in his long hair, feeling him pawing at the laces on her gown, keeping her long cloak wrapped around her to keep her body warm.

He began trying to undo the buckle at his waist, her hands wrapped around his neck to keep herself up, kissing the base of his throat. Eric pulled her skirts up, tossing aside his belt as he did so, and pushed himself forward. Britta let out a gasp, feeling every little movement and it seemed like all the wonders of the world had come right then, right now.

The chill of the winter air didn't even affect them as they worked their way to their own personal glories. When they were done, Eric slowly let her go so she could fix her self, and he could do the same. They were both breathless and speechless. Sure, since she had been married to Dagar, they had been more than willing to bat their eyes and kiss, but this… this had never happened, and neither quite knew where it had come from.

Britta had always secretly loved Eric. When her father had talked about marriage to their prince, she had been more than excited. But Eric had the idea of remaining a bachelor. So when she was seventeen she was married to the Viking warrior, Dagar, who was seven years older than her. She was twenty-five now, her husband thirty-two, and she couldn't not be happier. Britta hated her marriage, but she could never flat out say it to Eric or her own family. She trusted them, but she was also scared. Dagar was abusive, and only thought of her as an object, and as a woman, she had no real place to tell him otherwise. And now, after what had just happened she felt every need in the world to tell him, though she knew she couldn't.

"Maybe…" Eric said softly, looking at her with eyes of a sweet adoration, "if you have your princes child, you will be allowed to escape Dagar and be mine. I'd rather marry you than any other woman's that my father would put me with. At least I like you and enjoy your company, we have been friends for so long."

"Eric, don't talk nonsense." She felt slightly insulted, whishing that he thought of it as more of a want than a dream or desire, "You don't know what _your_ father would do, and we don't know what _my_ father would do. They both believe in honour, I doubt that they would allow us to do such a thing."

"Well maybe when I'm king…" His voice drifted off as he imagined himself in the place that he didn't want to be. The place of his fathers, and the fore-fathers before that.

"Come," Britta urged, tugging on his sleeve, feeling slightly annoyed, and pity towards her friend. "Our family's will be wondering where we are. Dagar was furious the last time I was late to dinner."

Eric nodded feebly, and taking her hand, they headed back to the village.

Britta lay in bed that night, her naked body pressed up against the warm, muscled chest of her husband, the fur cover keeping in the heat, and keeping out the cold. Despite the fact that she had spent the evening with her family after parting from Eric; he headed back to his lodge to sup with his kin, and she with hers, all the could think about was what she and Eric had done in the forest, and the words they had exchanged. Even when Dagar had forced himself on her, trying for the thousandth time to get her with child, she had pretended it was Eric who made love to her, instead of the darkly bearded warrior she had been forced to marry.

She stare at the wall of her and Dagar's house, wishing she could at least be outside in the cool air, wondering beyond wonder what Eric was doing at that moment. Britta wished she could just get up and go to the kings lodge to joke and drink with them. Knowing that her hopes would never be granted, she closed her eyes, trying to get as far away from her husband as the bed and his strong arm would allow. She was just drifting off to sleep when a loud scream made her shoot into a sitting position.

Dagar grumbled, cursing. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

"Dagar…"

Another scream, shouts of horror and howls, filled the air around their home. Dagar was alert in a second, grabbing the sword that rested against the wall right beside where she lay.

"Dagar…"

"Quiet woman. Be still." He looked around wildly, as he pulled himself from their bed. "Stay here, Thor be good if you don't. Stay here and I'll be back. It sounds like a wolf attack."

"Be careful." It was the first real kind thing that Britta had ever said to her husband, and she meant it.

He threw her a careful glance and moved to exit the house. Once he was gone, she hastily got up and threw her clothes on, not wanting to be naked if she had to run outside. The shouts were loud and it was all Britta could hear. She ran to the door of her house and stared at the horror that awaited her outside.

Men fighting large wolves. They weren't a size she had seen before, and their eyes burned like embers. Britta stared in awestruck shock as she saw a tall figure, in a long black cloak, moving throw the battle of human and wolf.

A wolf fell dead at her feet, shifting into the form a naked man. Britta screamed in horror and raced from her house, running to the Northman lodge, hoping the king and his family were safe. She could see the lights of the lodge up ahead, but the scream that were being mitted from inside sent her heart to near bursting. She quickened her pace, but something caught her, knocking her back.

She looked up from where she had fallen in a heap. It was an arm, attached to a naked man, who advanced on her, his eyes glowing orange.

"Pretty fool you are. Why are you running?" The man sneered.

Britta backed up, her hand digging into the cold, hard snow. "Leave me alone. Help! Help!" She swore she heard someone call her name from inside the lodge, but she wasn't sure.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping the flesh from your bones." The man said, grinning madly. "You'll be a nice sweet treat."

"Enough, Bjorn. She is frightened."

They both looked towards the speaker and Britta felt her stomach knot. The cloaked figure. She could see their face, but the voice confirmed that it was a man.

"She is a pretty thing, isn't she? We shall take her, maybe I can be a sire. We'll have another prize next to the crown."

"Yes master." The naked man said, walking towards her swiftly.

"Please, I beg of you. The gods have mercy. Please!" Britta cried, tears of fear spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't be frightened, little one. You'll thank me later." The cloaked figure turned and glided towards the kings lodge without another word.

Britta looked up at the naked man, hatred burning in her eyes. "Well, go on."

The last thing she saw was his hands coming down upon her head.


	2. Lands of the Past

**Note and Disclaimer**

**I'm so happy with the response I have gotten to the prologue, and I am so happy to see how you all take to the new & first chapter. ****Enjoy!**

**_P.S. _****Please don't flame. I'd really appreciate it. **

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and, violence. So basically, the shows rating. ;)**

**All English in this chapter is intended to be Swedish. - J**

**Disclaimer:****As much as I would love to, I sadly, do not own the series, True Blood. I do, however, own my OC, Brie Falconer, and any other OC's thrown into the story, along with the story line itself, ****_to a certain degree_****. Anything not from the show has all been fabricated for the purpose of this fic and are ideas owned by me.**

**P.P.S. This chapter is rather short, but it's the start of all the adventure to come. ;)**

* * *

**- Chapter One -**

**Öland, Sweden - Spring, 2008**

Brie could see the land off in distance, over the large expanse of water and bridge that connected the island that she seeked, to the main land. Her driver was speaking to her in rapid Swedish, excited that he was able to once again travel to the island.

"I haven't been to Öland in over a year. I love it. My family is from here."

Brie switched her glance from the window to the rearview mirror, where he was looking back at her. She nodded stiffly. "So is mine."

"Yes, you did say that on the phone. Is that where we are headed? The land you said a village was on? What was it? Grön Plats?"

Brie turned her gaze back to the window. "Yes. I'll need to find the owner or maintainer of the land. It's my old ancestral home, and I am seeking a few answers."

The driver nodded, passing a few vehicles to get to the island faster. "Right. Well I got ahead of you and contacted a friend of mine. He knows a man who knows Grön Plats, and said that we can just go to him for our answers."

She nodded, slightly annoyed. "I thank you for your diligence and kindness. But I would also like to see the land. It has been… a long time since I have been back to Sweden. In general."

* * *

"Hej, vacker kvinna!"

Brie smiled kindly as her official tour guide came up with his grey mustache above his grin, and his big arms open.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't be coming!"

"Well we're here now," she said with a nod. "And I am more than ready to get to Grön Plats. As soon as possible please."

The man laughed. "Ja. Just relax, my dear. We shall be leaving very soon. It's a bit of a drive, but we will get up there so you can see it as clearly as possible."

Brie sighed, and followed him into his little office where she had to sign wavers and the likes, even though she knew that they would be very unnecessary for herself. When they were all filled out and filed, her guide helped her into his small vehicle, for the journey to her homeland.

"Brie, it isn't a very Swedish name. Nor is your surname." The guide said, as the two began their journey to Grön Plats. "Were you born here?"

Brie nodded. "Yes. I was born in Sweden. I didn't live here long… I would say. And when I moved to America, I made my name more western. But in other words, I was born Britta Falk."

"Ah, that makes sense." He smiled at her, driving up the winding roads of the Swedish countryside. "Well, I am sure your homeland is very happy to have you back."

"Yes. I would hope so. Though for me, it is bittersweet to be back. I left a long time ago for some… personal reasons. I haven't been back since. And that was many, many… _years_ ago."

The driver was silent, hearing the contradictions in her words. In fact, the rest of the drive was rather silent, except for her guide pointing out small landmarks along the way.

"So what is it that you want to do with Grön Plats?" He asked after a long while. "No one really goes up there, except me. The lands maintainer."

She shrugged. "My ancestors are from the land. They were friends with the ancient King Ulfrik Northman, who ruled Öland over a thousand years ago. The Viking King. I just want to visit the burial site of where their houses and main lodgings were."

The man nodded as if reminiscing. "Aye alright. But to have ancestors who date that far back? You come from a very long line. A_ very_ long line."

Brie smirked, turning away from him. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it."

Another fifteen minutes or so, and he was pulling up beside the entrance of a fence that was covering the most beautiful stretch of land she had ever seen. And she had to admit, it was well maintained.

"This is i-"

She was out of the car before it was fully stopped, standing at the entrance of the farmland, staring at her ancestral home in awe. Despite the fact that thousands of years had passed, and none of the old edifices stood, the roll of the hills, the smell in the air, the way the grass grew, was all the same. Brie titled her head back slightly, closing her eyes and letting the breeze blow about her, feeling like a young girl again, running through the fields in all seasons of the year, laughing and singing.

As she could feel the warmth of tears begin to form, she was glad that the sky was beginning to darken, for the man would probably be terrified to see the blood that ran from her new ducts instead of normal human tears. She blinked them away and surveyed the land, letting the spell and beauty of it, wash over her in an overwhelming tide.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Her reverie was broken and she turned to look at her guide. "Its absolutely beautiful. The most exquisite thing I have ever laid eyes on."

"Yes, the owner is a lucky man. Though, he never comes here."

Brie picked up on that. "Who is the owner, actually? I want to buy this ancestral home from him. It should be given to its family, I would like to think. I would sincerely like to contact them."

The guide frowned slightly, removing his hat and scratching his head. "Well you see, that's a slight problem then."

"_Why is that_?" Brie turned to him fully, her eyes narrowing. If she had to glamour him, she would. She wanted her old home, and she _would_ get it.

"Well, the man who owns it, he's descended from the men of this land as well."

Brie stared at him in shock. If she had a heart beat, it would probably have stopped. "_Who_?"

The man sighed, shrugging slightly. "He's an American man. Lives in a place called, Lucy-Anna? I think that's who he says it. Goes by the name of Eric Northman. Like the old king."

"… Eric … Northman?" Brie could feel her amounting shock.

"Aye. Tall lad, blonde hair, blue eyes. All the women just wait for his next visit, which isn't often. Quite a persuasive man-"

"… Eric … Northman?"

"- Last time he came, he bought me new equipment for the land -"

She stared back out at the land, her eyes wide. Her blood frozen. _No, it can't be …_

* * *

**Aggggh! And so the excitement and adventures begin! I can't wait! :^D Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to R,R and FF! Also, send me a PM if you want anything cleared up, or if something didn't make sense. :)) I'm all in. Again, hope you enjoyed. :D - J**


End file.
